


Surrender

by fairytaleofdust



Series: Surrender [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Keenler - Freeform, Love, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleofdust/pseuds/fairytaleofdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liz is finally pardoned, Aram throws her a party at the post office, and everybody is happy to see her again. Except one person. Her former partner/captor leaves the party early, but she goes after him, and they have the night of their lives. *Keenler*<br/>*pre "The Director" episodes, so slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> so this is a smutty fic I wrote and surprisingly it had a lot of nice reviews on ff.net. I decided to post here to see how it goes. I'm working on a continuation, so if you like it, soon I'll have more.  
> Thanks a lot, and don't forget to Review!

"Where are you going?" She said, and he stopped with a halt after hearing her voice. He thought she hadn't seen him leave the party, he thought she hadn't even noticed him there.

It had been Aram's idea. She had been pardoned and was going to be reinstated, so he decided to throw her a welcome back party at the post office. Everybody in the black site agreed and contributed, everybody loved her. It wasn't hard to understand why.

He helped under pressure. She had hardly spoken to him after all happened, still hurt he had arrested her. Aram insisted he had to be there, even though he truly believed she wouldn't want him there.

He kept his distance as she arrived and hugged everybody, trying to stay out of reach. He didn't want the awkwardness of her hugging him, knowing she didn't want that.

Throughout the party, he just observed as she talked and laughed. God! She was so pretty! Her hair was back to brown and it was tied up on a loose bun, some locks falling on her face. Her blue eyes sparkling, happy after so much pain. That he had caused.

He took a deep breath and decided to leave, that wasn't his place.

He looked around the post office one last time, since he had asked to be transferred as soon as she was pardoned. He wouldn't be able to work with her again. Not after all they went through.

Now he was still in the middle of the corridor leading to the door as he heard her heels hitting the floor, getting closer. He didn't know what to do. Something told him that he shouldn't have stopped, he should've ignored her calls. But when was he ever able to do that?

"Why are you leaving?" She said, and he could sense she was right behind him, but he didn't turn.

"I'm just... It's been a long day. I want to go home" he sounded like a stupid teenager with a silly excuse, and he hated himself for that. "It's not like your going to miss me" oh, yeah, teenager with a grudge. Good one, Ressler.

"Look at me. Ressler, turn around" her voice was firm and scary, so he turned. Her eyes were dim and sad, not like they were five minutes ago as she talked to Aram. Another evidence that he was the one who caused her pain.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, her voice low and rough.

"Doing what?" He tried to shrug.

"Running from me." He chuckled at the irony.

"I'm not running, Keen. I'm just keeping my distance. I figured that's what you wanted" he raised his eyes to look at her, and held his breath as she moved to touch him, but then changed her mind.

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Keen, c'mon. Let's cut the crap, shall we? I know you hate me for going after you, for arresting you and putting you in that box, and for the false promises to keep you safe. You nearly died because of me"

"And so did you, to save me! You don't know anything Ressler! How can you know how I feel?"

Why would she use these words? Feel, what did that mean? He didn't understand his own feelings, how could he ever know about hers? During these months without her he had become a mess of feelings, it was worse than when Audrey died. Maybe because when Audrey died he had his pills to numb the pain. But he had promised Liz he wouldn't do that again. It was awfully selfish of her, take his pills from him and then go away, do all that, leaving him to feel everything without any sort of relief. He figured he should talk about this with his NA sponsor. Poor Kevin, he had heard more about this than anyone ever.

He though about the last words his friend told him. "Tell her, man. Let it all out. She deserves to know." Kevin had this stupid conviction that he was in love with her. Well, if he was in love with her would he go and sleep with her partner, Samar? That's what he did. And that still weighed on his conscience, specially after he fired Samar the very next day. Hell, he had screwed everything.

Now, looking at her as she waited for an answer, he felt his heart tighten and a desperate desire to touch her, shield her from all pain, be the reason she smiles. Damn, he was in love with her.

His first instinct was to hide it, at all costs, but it was hard not to react as she came closer and put her hand on his arm.

"Ress, please. Don't give up on me just yet, ok? You did what you had to do, and I went the other way because that's what I had to do. But that's over. Why can't we just go back to where we were?"

"We can never go back" he meant to just think it, but it came out on a whisper, and she heard it. That hit her hard and she started to cry.

"I heard you asked to be transferred. Is it true?" Her head tilted to the left as she tried to catch his eyes. He remained looking down.

"Yes. I'm going to Los Angeles next week" he tried to sound cold and stern, but his voice faltered as he suppressed a sob. She didn't try to hide hers.

"Do you hate me that much that you'll move across the country? You hate the sun!"

"I don't hate you, Liz." He said, and his wish was to let it all out just as Kevin told him to do. To hell with it, he was going away anyway. "It's just the opposite. I hate the sun, but it's nothing compared to this feeling of failure. I failed you, and I can't live with that if I have to see you everyday. I can't bear the fact that I caused you pain, that I disappointed you, and I sure as hell cannot live in a world where you are back with Tom."

She frowned as he said that, confused.

"Who told you I'm back with Tom?"

"I just assumed since he helped you..."

"You really need to stop making assumptions, Donald Ressler, because you suck at them" she laughed, and then held his hand. Her face was so close it was driving him crazy. He kept his eyes down, knowing that if he ever faced her, he wouldn't be able to resist and would do something stupid.

She held his chin and forced it up, making him look at her. Hell, Liz, don't do that. Her eyes were deep inside his, and she smiled, making his heart stop.

"I'm not back with Tom. He helped me, because he cares, but even he knows we have no future together. If you're transferring because of that, you can call and cancel it now, because I will not accept it"

"I can't Liz. There's more" she squinted, curious, as he grabbed her head between his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. He decided that an action was better than words, and that if he was never going to see her again, he might as well at least have a kiss. He felt her respond to the kiss by holding the back of his head and tangling her fingers on his hair, messing it a bit. Her touch made him tingle, and he pulled away before something even more stupid happened.

"Goodbye, Keen" he said, catching his breath and observing as she stared at him, baffled. He stayed long enough to take a mental picture of her face and then turned around, his heart pounding in his chest as he walked away.

He was about to open the door to go outside when she cried for him again. This time he turned around, only to see her running towards him. A few seconds and she crashed into his arms, kissing him hard as she held him tightly in her arms. He spun her around to pin her against a door that lead to the janitor's closet, as they made out furiously, and she bit his lip.

He stepped back to look at her, her eyes filled with lust as she caught her breath and then put her hand behind her to find the door handle to open the door and pull him in by his tie.

He laughed as she closed the door by pushing him against it and throwing herself at him, catching his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Wow, ok. Slow down. Who is this wild beast?"

"You've never seen me turned on, Ressler. You have no idea what you put yourself into." She said,and then went to explore his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Clearly I haven't." He held himself against the door as she went down, kissing his chest and stomach while her hands fumbled with his belt. He was so desperately turned on by her he feared he wouldn't last long. As she opened his pants and was reaching inside he stopped her.

"Liz, wait, don't" she stood up in front of him, looking confused.

"What? You don't want it?"

"There's nothing I want more in this whole world, but like this? Here? I don't see it as very romantic"

She opened a grin and put her arms around his neck, getting closer.

"Donald Ressler, a romantic. One more thing for the list of things I never thought I'd see" he rolled his eyes and rested his hands on her hips. She didn't give up teasing him, her body now close enough to rub against his bulge as she swayed left and right.

"I just think it's weird, all of a sudden you're here all over me, and a few days ago we were battling like enemies".

She blushed a little, interpreting her excitement had been received as too much. He noticed her frown an explained.

"Hey! I don't mind it, please. I love to see this side of you! Specially if it is for me, I just... I don't want to rush into things. I want to do this right, Liz. I seriously care about you."

"You know that only makes me want you more, right?" She sighed and then smiled, licking her lips maliciously.

"So you want me? That's it?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What do you expect?"

"I... I love you, Liz. I'm sorry if it is too soon but I want you to understand clearly where I'm going here. This isn't just an attraction, I'm serious. And if you're not I rather we just stop right here"

She shook her head, amazed at him. "Donald Ressler, always the boy scout. So just because I was willing to have sex with you right here in this deposit you think I have no feelings? How could you have fallen in love with a woman like this?"

He chuckled and looked at her, so confused and annoyed he couldn't read her. He never could, and that's probably why he had fallen in love with her in the first place. She was a mystery he wanted to solve.

She just stayed there looking into his eyes, so he couldn't resist and kissed her, slowly, taking his time to savor each bit of her mouth, his hands daring to go under her shirt and rub her waist and back and belly, and then moving up to her breasts slowly as the buttons opened with his movement.

Finally the shirt flew open and he saw her black laced bra, and a tingling sensation that was a mix of excitement and fear took over his body. This was actually happening. She was there, shirt open, her hands all over his chest, wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

"You know, you should make a decision right now of what you plan to do with me because I'm about to explode here" she whispered in his ear and then bit the lobe, making him flinch.

He put his hands inside her pants from the behind and grabbed her ass over her panties, making her groan.

"What about we run to the car and go to my place? I'd rather make love to you on a bed, not a work station." He looked over to the only place he could support her if they did anything there, and it was a table with a saw, so he didn't see it as fitting.

She turned around in his arms and saw the thing herself, raising her eyebrows with surprise.

"Ok. That sounds wise. Are you willing to break some speed limits?" She joked, and he laughed, knowing that he would anyway. The woman of his dreams was right there melting for him. He would do anything.

They barely made it to his apartment. Their make out session in the elevator was so intense it was lucky nobody was there when the doors opened, otherwise it would have been scandalous. He opened his door with her hanging on his neck, and as door swung open she jumped and tangled her legs around him. He slammed the door behind him and them ran with her to the sofa, throwing them both on it. As her body hit the cushions, she reopened his shirt and pushed it out of him, throwing it on the floor, and then held his muscled arms as he removed her shirt.

Then he knelt on the couch between her legs and opened the zipper on her jeans, making her groan as his fingers brushed her. He hooked his fingers on the jeans and pulled them down, revealing her black panties that matched her bra.

He removed the jeans from her and then stopped for a minute to admire her half naked body. She folded her leg up next to him, and he put his hand around it, caressing the back of her thigh. He placed sweet kisses on her knee and then went down, kissing her thigh and groin until he reached her center.

It was hot and wet and pulsating just for him. He brushed his lips on it over the panties and it was enough to make her groan loudly. He gave it small kisses and she panted, and when he finally moved the fabric aside and licked it she screamed and arched her back, repeating his name multiple times as she tried to breath. He grinned, proudly, as he continued until she couldn't hold it anymore, and let go a scream as he felt her insides pulsate with the orgasm, the same time that she grabbed and pulled his hair, a pain that was actually good. He came back to her proudly as she recovered from her bliss, with a silly grin on his face that made her laugh.

"You silly man" she said as he kissed her, and she reached down to open his jeans and pull him out, positioning it right on her sensible folds and he didn't waste any time and entered her, making them both moan. He kept on thrusting, their synchronized movements making the couch move and squeak in contact with the floor, and he reached and held the arm of it for support as she placed her foot on the little table beside the sofa, giving him more space to move. He accelerated as he felt he was about to come when she reached down and grabbed his ass, pushing him further inside her as she screamed.

"I'm coming again" she exclaimed and she came, the vibrating of her around him making him come too.

They both stopped for a minute, enjoying their bliss as they caught their breaths and waited for their hearts to steady. She moved the leg that was in the table to go around him as she held his ass in place, keeping him inside her, and her lips searched his. He kissed her furiously, his hands on the top of her head, fingers tangled on her messy hair. She then started laughing mid kiss.

He moved up to look at her, and her eyes were soft and sweet to him, which made his heart swell.

"what?" he asked, starting to laugh himself.

"That was... I can't even put into words... It's just...phew" she rolled her eyes and he laughed out loud, feeling happy for the first time in God knows how long. In the end, all he needed was her.

"What now?" she asked, her fingers fiddling with his hair, as he was still trying to recover from their love making.

"Oh, I think you can go home now, Keen. thank you very much." she widened her eyes, perplexed, as he laughed at her face, making her bite her lip annoyed and slap his head slightly.

"I guess now maybe we can actually make it to a bed" he said, sitting up and bringing her with him, and then standing up, bringing her by hand to his bedroom. Their clothes remained scattered around the couch, as they didn't bother picking them up, they weren't going to need it.

She climbed onto his bed and hugged a pillow as she yawned, and the vision of her naked on his bed was making him hard again. She turned around to lie on her back and she noticed the way he looked at her, and smirked maliciously.

"Watcha thinking?" she said, licking her lips, feeling aroused herself. Dear God, what was going on with them?

"Oh well, it's just, it's not everyday that I have a beautiful woman like you on my bed, it's quite a view." she moved forward dropping to her knees as she reached him and pulled him into the bed, grabbing his mouth on hers on the way. He moved as she commanded, lying on his back on the pillows. She then placed herself between his legs and went down to hold him with both hands. He let out a loud groan as she rubbed it up and down, and then put it into her mouth.

"God, Liz, don't." she licked it and looked at him, puzzled.

"Why not?" she teased, kissing the tip slightly, and then circling it with her tongue. He held his breath. She didn't wait for an answer, opening her mouth and taking it all in. She went deeper this time, and it felt so good. He had never had this before. It was an incredible sensation, and he was at her mercy.

she moved up and down, taking him in and then out of her mouth, sucking it and licking it just like he had done with her a few minutes ago. He felt he was almost there, but he didn't want to come into her mouth.

"Liz, honey, I'm about to come."

She released it and then came up to straddle him, putting him inside her and riding him furiously to finish him and have herself another one. They didn't take too long to come together, and she fell on top of his chest completely sated and exhausted after that incredible sexual experience. He too was feeling drowsy, so he moved to lie down on the bed, taking her on top of him. She snuggled on his chest and immediately fell asleep.

He woke up a little later with the wind coming from the window, and saw that it was going to rain. He came out from under her slowly and went to close the window. He was looking outside when she woke up and grunted, missing him.

"Ress? Come back..." He smiled faintly as he heard her call, and then turned around to see her sleepy looking at him, her sculptural body scattered on his bed. She smiled as their eyes met and she moved to untuck the covers from under her, slipping under it. He walked slowly towards her and then lay down too, and she moved to take her place on his chest. he put his arm around her to keep her there.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice still a little slow from the sleepiness.

"a little after 3" he replied, having just glanced at the clock beside him. It didn't really matter.

"I don't want tonight to end" she said, and he chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"It doesn't have to end, Liz. We can have forever now"

She chuckled slightly as she moved from his chest, holding herself on her elbows to look at him.

"Can we? I don't know. forever kinda...scares me." he looked at her serious, putting a hand on her hair as the other reached out to hold hers that was resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry, it's just. Tom once promised forever, and, well. you know what that was, right? Red promised I could have the life I wanted but to be honest as I was with him I really believed that was all I could ever have from now on. All my dreams are now set aside, and I don't know if I can call them back. I just... Tonight I felt like I could, I seriously did. This whole thing here, being with you, listening to you telling me that you love me, I felt like I could really have it all, but it scares me. It scares me to believe in this blindly again and then be let down. I'm sorry, I don't mean you. I mean...life"

He looked deep into her eyes, and held her hand next to his heart. "Liz, I understand your fears, and I can't promise you nothing it's going to happen, because we can't predict the future. But I can promise you one thing. Now. Now, I love you, now I made love to you and I feel complete and now I can be this man for you, if you want me. We can live our lives one day after the other and maybe we'll get to the future in a much lighter pace."

She smiled at the thought, and then reached up to kiss him. She felt as complete as he described, and she felt like that could be her life, forever.

"I feel like I could stay with you in this bed forever" she said.

"I wouldn't complain" he grinned as she placed her head on the crook of his neck. "Doing what we did again and again" she laughed, and he felt her warm breath on his neck.

"We did some pretty crazy stuff, didn't we?" She hid her face on shame, feeling her cheeks blush.

"I guess it was 3 years of holding it back and hiding it, when it came out it came out like a rocket." He held her close, his hands rubbing her sides. The rain started outside and the wind shook the windows. She snuggled closer, feeling cold, and he pulled the blankets up over her shoulders, and held her tighter. She didn't take long to sleep again, and he remained awake for a few more minutes, enjoying the heat of her body against his.

He woke up with her sucking him again, and groaned as she took him in up until her throat, the vibration of her voice groaning giving him inexplicable sensations. He reached down to touch her arms, making her stop and lay down on the pillow beside him as he returned the favor.

As soon as he felt her reaching the edge, he penetrated her again, making love to her slowly and looking into her eyes, watching it go dark with lust and close as she felt jolts of pleasure, her mouth half opened to let the moans go out, interrupting them with kisses from time to time. He felt her around him as her orgasm came, and then she spun them around to mount him, and started to ride him faster and faster, going up and down on his wonderful length, feeling herself get closer to coming again. his hands were squeezing and pinching her nipples, which made her pleasure even stronger, and then he sat up to put them into his mouth, sucking and biting them lightly. As he felt he was about to come, he sucked hard on her nipple, knowing that he would leave a mark, his mark on her. She was coming to, and she sunk her teeth on his shoulder, leaving her mark on him. They had another orgasm and he felt down on his pillow, tired again although it was 7 in the morning. She lay down on him and started kissing his chest, her hands exploring his muscular body and grazing on his groin, trying to wake him up again.

"Jesus, do you ever turn off?" He said startled as he felt his body begging for sleep again. She laughed.

"I told you I could stay here forever" she said "I want you forever"

"Oh, well, woman, I need a break" he rubbed her back as he asked for mercy, and she reached up to kiss him in the mouth, in the way that if he wasn't so tired already he would probably get an erection again.

"Oh well, I'm awake" she said, in a perky voice that made him chuckle. "I'm going to call Samar and tell her to cover for us with Cooper. I'm not in any conditions of work today, and definitely could not work next to you, when all I want is to have you inside me."

His eyes jolted open as she mentioned Samar. "Are you going to tell her that we... well..."

"Oh, yes, of course. I told her when I went after you yesterday that I was going to solve this once and for all. I guess she presumed by the fact that I didn't go back that I solved it. Or that you killed me and disposed of the body. Probably option 1."

He sighed, concerned. He had history with Samar. What if Liz found out? The wonder of these last few hours and multiple orgasms and promises of forever would go down the drain. "Liz, I need to tell you... I mean, there's something you don't know. About Samar..." he closed his eyes, already regretting what he was about to do when she shrugged him off.

"That you two slept together? She told me" He opened his eyes startled.

"What?" He exclaimed, and she laughed a bit.

"We had a conversation, Samar and me. After you fired her, she went to meet us, she works for Red after all. Then one day she sat down and we talked about you. How she observed you and all that was happening to you after I ran. And she told me about your night. I don't care, Donald, really. It was before me and you are entitled to sleep with whoever you want. Besides, after tonight I have no doubt of what you feel about me, so I don't worry. Neither does she. She explained that she accepted it because she knew you needed relief and so did she, but that she felt it wasn't exactly what you wanted, that whatever was attacking you went deeper."

"It was because of you. I needed you. That morning, I tried to act normal so I wouldn't upset her, but honestly while I was in the shower I felt really terrible for what happened. I missed you so much."

He had puppy eyes, and she couldn't resist, so she climbed onto the bed and kissed him again. Then she pushed him on the bed and got out of it.

"You sleep. You need to recover. I'm going to find us something to eat"

He woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, a few hours later. She had been out to the supermarket and was now taking over his kitchen. She was taking over his life, and it was all he wanted. He breathed in to smell the food and smiled foolishly remembering what had happened since they arrived at his apartment. She had made him feel things he never imagined he would ever feel, crazy, wild things, and it had been intense. He wanted more. She had said she wanted to spend all day with him, she wanted him forever. Well, he wanted her forever, his manhood already tingling with the thought of her body against his.

He got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to find her wearing a loose t-shirt she had stolen from his drawer and bare legs. The t-shirt covered her a little above the ass and he could see she had her panties on again. No, they have to come off, he thought.

He approached her slowly as she danced to the song coming from her phone and she was so distracted that she didn't notice until he was right beside her.

"oh, God! you scared me! are you hungry?" she asked, and then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"Yes. I'm hungry for you" she laughed as she spun around to face him, and then kiss him passionately. his hands lifted the t-shirt and and went inside her panties, grabbing her ass.

"Don, the food" she tried to get out of his grip but he didn't allow, just reached out one hand to turn the burner off and then spun her around towards the counter. He lifted her up to sit on it and then pulled her panties off. He took his manhood and invaded her, causing her to groan loudly as he pumped in and out of her right there on the kitchen counter.

She screamed louder and louder as he entered her even deeper, feeling his balls hit her clit. He went harder and saw as she rolled her eyes in pleasure.

she scratched him on his shoulder as she lost grip of him and fell backwards on the counter, supported only by his hands on her hips, guiding her. She grabbed the opposite edge of the table and screamed as he slowed down, feeling their orgasms coming. She sat up again as he pulled out of her and put her arms around his neck, going down to kiss him, and he pulled her out of the counter.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Breakfast?" she asked between pants, and he laughed, foreheads touching. he then turned around and grabbed the last pieces of bacon that were left inside the frying pan and put them on the plates with the eggs.

They ate in silence, breathing in and recovering from their most recent go. They were doing it like rabbits, it was insane. But the more they did it, the more they wanted it, and they both knew that if they didn't do something, like going out, they would probably fuck to death.

When they finished eating, she took the plates to the sink and then turned around to find him standing up beside her. He opened his arms and took her into a warm and innocent embrace.

"What's that for?" she asked as she leaned on his chest.

"I wanted to see if I could ever touch you without wanting to fuck you like crazy" she laughed, muffling her laugh on his bare chest, and then gave it a little kiss.

"We have exaggerated, haven't we?"

"I know, I mean, it's insane. No one should feel like this. Not even teenagers."

"Is it bad?" she teased, and he snorted.

"Liz, babe, c'mon, you've been here. Has it been bad?" she looked up to find his eyes and smiled.

"No. It has been the best I've ever had. each time. better, and better." he smiled back and then reached down to kiss her.

"c'mon. let's go back to bed and have a lazy day. I'm tired, you wear me off. We can turn on the tv and watch some silly afternoon show."

They moved to the bed and watched tv for a few hours, but of course they couldn't hold themselves and made love 3 more times before falling asleep late at night. In the morning, she woke up first and thought it would be better to leave before he woke up, otherwise she would't be able to go home and change for work. She left him a note.

_"Don,_

_Yesterday will be forever in my mind, and I can't wait to feel you again inside me, but we need to go back to real life, babe. So I have a plan. We'll go to work and behave ourselves, and then later tonight you'll take me on a date. Choose well if you want to take the girl home. :D_

_Love you,_

_Liz"_

She smiled as she realized the note was the first time she said I love you, and thought it wasn't fair. She crept back on the bed and whispered in his ear as he slowly woke up.

"I love you, Donald Ressler" and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and turned around as he opened his eyes to see her walking away, like in a dream. His eyes were still a bit foggy and he was still confused with sleep when she closed the door, and he woke up startled when he realized she wasn't there. He left the bed and found her note, and then saw that it had all been real. He smiled like a teenager in love as he went back to bed, as he still had a few minutes before he had to get up for work.


End file.
